Shopping spree
by Tacroy
Summary: Ianto takes Jack shopping, and Jack gets bored. So Jack decides to make it more fun...pure Smut


**Disclamer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing the boys to play with them...in a good way...I promise**

**And thank you TheWeddingFairy for the beta. Lots of love :)  
**

* * *

"Jack _Bloody_ Harkness!"

The words rang out through the living room in Ianto's flat when Ianto yelled at the top of his voice. As if on cue, Jack peeked his head around the corner from the kitchen. He looked at Ianto, curiosity in his eyes. Ianto's face turned a new shade of red as he held up the shirt he'd worn the previous night. And from where he was standing, Jack could see the reason for the shouting.

"This is the third shirt this week," Ianto said between clenched teeth. Jack squirmed a little where he stood. "The third one," Ianto continued. "I'm running out of shirts to wear since you _insist_ on tearing them off of me."

"I can't help that you persist to wearing shirts with buttons. They prevent me from touching that delicious hot skin of yours."

"Don't you start, Harkness. You're not getting out of this."

An eager smile appeared on Jack's lips when thoughts of his punishment rushed through his mind; and it occurred to him that they both had the day off.

"Don't even think about it," Ianto hissed as he saw the familiar look in Jack's eyes. "You are taking me out shopping for new shirts today. And it's coming out of _your_ pocket."

With that he turned around and went back to his bedroom as Jack's smile faltered.

* * *

Jack walked a step behind Ianto; with his arms full of shirts. He sighed. He really didn't like shopping. But for Ianto, he would do anything. So right now he held about ten shirts that Ianto thought that he would try on. Jack sighed again. He didn't know that shirts could be so_ heavy_.

"What is it?" Ianto asked as he put another pink shirt in Jack's arms.

Jack thought for a moment before he answered. If he said that he was bored, Ianto would just tell him something about him having himself to blame for that. And then Ianto wouldn't let him have any fun at all.

"Nothing," Jack said with a smile. "Nothing at all."

"Liar," Ianto chuckled, but said nothing more.

After finding a few new shirts, Ianto finally decided that he should go and try them on.

As he closed the door to the dressing room behind him, Jack was left pouting outside. He wanted to help Ianto try them on. Or at least help him to take them off…

"Jack," Ianto said as he opened the door. "How does this look?"

Jack looked up for a moment, and didn't know what to say. Ianto was wearing a red shirt, and he knew that Jack loved the red ones on him. It took him a few seconds to find the words before he could answer.

"It looked better on the hanger."

Ianto shot him an angry look and closed the door again.

"What?" Jack said, but couldn't help but chuckle softly. Ianto couldn't take a joke when it came down to clothes. "Don't you want me to be honest?"

He could hear Ianto mumble something from the other side, but he got no reply.

A few moments later, Jack couldn't help himself, he had to go into the dressing room. He opened the door and found Ianto still in the same shirt. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself from every angle.

"It looks fine, doesn't it?" Ianto asked again.

Jack had to suppress a smile; he'd never seen Ianto insecure about his shirts before. So Jack closed the door and stood behind him. Slowly he let his arms trace along Ianto's and he put his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"Everything looks good on you, Yan. I just prefer it on the floor after I've taken it off."

And he kissed the soft spot right between the neck and shoulder, which made Ianto moan softly.

"And I love that sound…"he whispered before nibbling Ianto's earlobe.

Ianto couldn't help but to lean into Jack's touch, craving more.

"I'm still mad at you, you know…"he said even though his body didn't agree.

"I know."

Jack let his hands move from Ianto's and put them around his waist. He could feel the warmth from Ianto's body through the soft material of the shirt. Now he had to decide if he should let his fingers work their way up the well toned torso, softly caressing every inch of it, or if he should move down and make Ianto forget how to stand.

Once more Jack let his lips touch Ianto's neck, earning him another low moan. And oh so slowly, he let his tongue taste the delicious skin.

While Ianto was occupied by the sensation that Jack's mouth created, he forgot to notice Jack's hands slowly creep upwards and skilful fingers and unbutton the shirt. Not until short fingernails scratched over his left nipple and made him yelp in surprise, did he notice what Jack had done.

"Why don't you take that much care of my shirts when we're at home?" Ianto whispered, planting a soft kiss on Jack's head.

"It's no fun," Jack chuckled, causing Ianto to shiver.

Before Ianto had the time to retaliate, Jack captured his lips with his own. Ianto knew that he should struggle. He was still mad at Jack, and Jack knew that he didn't like this kind of behaviour in public. But somehow the voice that told him to struggle became smaller and smaller as he felt Jack's lips against his own. And as soon as Jack's tongue ghosted over his lips, begging for entrance, the voice just disappeared. Instead he opened his mouth and let the sensation take over him.

Jack let his tongue explore every inch of Ianto's mouth and was soon rewarded with another soft moan. He smiled. He loved the taste of Ianto; sweetness mixed with coffee.

One of Ianto's hands made its way up to Jack's neck and sneaked up in to his hair, pressing their heads closer together. Jack's left hand kept playing with Ianto's nipples and pressed their bodies together, while his other hand slowly traced the muscles down Ianto's stomach; making him squirm under the touch. He let his hand quickly brush over Ianto's jeans-covered crotch and felt just how hard the Welshman actually was. Jack chuckled as the action made Ianto gasp. He traced the hand back to the lining of Ianto's pants and began to unbutton them. Before he knew it, he felt Ianto's own free hand on top of his own. He thought that Ianto would make him take his hand away, before he felt that Ianto had joined in. Together they pulled the zipper down, and Ianto guided their hands further down. As Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's erection he bit down in Ianto's lower lip and a gentle moan escaped from the other man. Ianto couldn't help but to jerk into the touch of Jack's warm hands. Jack smiled and let his other hand slide down Ianto's chest and rest against his waist, pulling him closer and holding him still.

Jack let go of Ianto's lips and began tracing his cheekbone with his lips. Moving lower down his neck, letting his tongue tease in all the right places to make Ianto squirm in his hold. And with an experienced hand, Jack began to slowly stroke the still hardening cock in his hand. Teasingly, he let his thumb run over the glistering head; making Ianto bite his lip in order to keep his moans quiet. Jack smirked and began to suck on the sensitive skin of Ianto's neck. The young man in his arms began to turn into jelly as he grinded himself against Jack's body. Jack could feel that delicious ass rub against his own hard cock and he let out a deep moan.

Without letting go of the hardness in his hand, Jack moved around Ianto so that they were facing each other. He tried to gently push Ianto against the wall as he planted a soft kiss on his lips before moving further down. He let his tongue trace Ianto's jaw line, down his throat, gently swirling across his adam's apple, teeth grazing over his collarbone. Each action earned him a slight hitch in the breath. He moved lower. His tongue playing across the already erect nipples, sucking slightly and gently biting down, making Ianto yelp in surprise. Jack chuckled, moving lower still. Quickly dipping the tip of his tongue in to Ianto's belly button before reaching his goal.

He let go of the now weeping cock and put both hands on Ianto's hips to keep him steady. He looked up at Ianto's face and saw him looking back down with half-shut eyes, still biting his lips, trying hard to control his own breath. Ianto shook his head but Jack just smiled at him. Without breaking eye contact, Jack took Ianto whole in his mouth. Trying not to let a sound escape from him, Ianto drew blood from his own lip as he jerked towards Jack, even with the hands on his hips. Jack chuckled; which sent vibrations throughout Ianto's body, making him squirm, desperate for more. He tried to push further down Jack's throat, but was held back against the wall. Sweat was breaking out over his body as he tried to stay calm. He put a hand on Jack's head, urging him to start moving. And Jack complied. He extracted the most delicious moans from Ianto as he moved his head and tongue around the cock in his mouth. The salty taste of the pre-cum made Jack grow harder himself. He wanted more.

So with the risk of being choked by Ianto's shallow thrusts into his mouth, Jack let go of the other man's hips and found the tube of lube he kept in his coat. He squirted some on his fingers and warmed it up before making his way towards Ianto's ass. He quickly pulled down Ianto's pants and boxers, and gently teased the tight entrance, making Ianto moan even deeper. Jack wanted to play a bit longer, but Ianto had other plans as he pushed himself onto Jack's finger, taking it deep.

"Jack," Ianto whimpered. "I'm not gonna last…please Jack…"

Jack loved hearing Ianto beg. He smiled around Ianto's cock, while pushing a second finger into him, scissoring and stretching him. Ianto arched his back as Jack accidentally hit his prostate.

"Don't…Jack…"Ianto begged between breaths. "Please Jack…just fuck me already."

And that was all the persuasion Jack needed. He let go of Ianto's cock with a small smacking sound which left Ianto whimpering from loss. He got up, and kissed Ianto passionately as he pulled down his own pants and slicked up his own aching erection. With Jack's hands on his thighs, Ianto put his legs around Jack's waist. He pulled the older man closer and kissed him more frantically as he felt the head of Jack's cock teasing his entrance. He pushed himself down and the mixed sounds from them both were muffled by the others lips.

Balls deep in Ianto, Jack stayed still for a few seconds, giving him time to relax and get used to the sensation. Though it took all of his willpower not to start pounding immediately as the tight heat almost drove him over the edge. Using his body to press Ianto against the wall, Jack pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in again. This was not going to be nice and slow, they were long past that point.

As Jack thrust into him hard, Ianto broke the kiss. He leaned his head back against the wall and met Jack every time slammed into him. Ianto could feel the heat building up in his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last long. As the friction of their bodies on his cock and the constant violation on his prostate became almost too much to handle, Ianto kissed Jack's neck and shoulder. And as he went over the edge he bit down hard on Jack's shoulder to block out the cry that wanted to escape from his lips.

Jack felt Ianto come, and his thrusts became erratic as he himself flew over the edge and came deep inside of his lover. He tried to bite down around his own cry, but soon Ianto's lips found their way to his and dampened every sound that threatened to escape.

When completely sated, he rested his forehead against Ianto's for a second, just looking each other in the eyes, before he pulled out of him. They both sank down to the floor, breathless and still shaking from the massive explosion. Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder and cuddled closer as Jack put an arm around him.

"Wow," was all he could say.

And before any of them had the chance to say anything else there was a soft knock on the door.

"Sir?" a woman's voice said from the other side. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes," Ianto answered, trying his best to sounds like normal. "Everything's fine, thank you."

"It's just that we heard some noise. Sounded like you had some troubles."

"No, I'm fine. Just got…er…stuck. That's all."

Jack had to suppress a giggle as he earned an evil glare from Ianto.

"And you're alright now, sir?" This woman was persistent.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Okay."

And with that, they could hear her steps fading away as she left.

Jack chuckled quietly as Ianto playfully hit him on the chest.

"Still mad at me?" Jack asked, and planted a soft kiss on Ianto's damp forehead.

"Nah…how could I be?" Ianto smiled.

Then he looked down on his own chest and saw the mess they'd caused. And he had to suppress a sigh at the sight.

"Though it looks like you'll be buying me this shirt."

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't think they can sell this one anymore…"

Jack looked down and saw what Ianto was talking about.

"…cause those stains are not very easy to explain to costumers…" Ianto winked.

"I'd love to buy this one for you, Yan," Jack laughed. "I always say that you look great in red. But a red shirt with Ianto on it is even better."

He captured Ianto's lips for another kiss thinking that this shopping trip wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

**Reviwes?**


End file.
